Corplets
Corplets (Also known as Keiths, or Minions) are common enemies found throughout ''Yooka-Laylee'', mainly in the main hub, Hivory Towers. Corplets serve part as Capital B's "employees", and were artificially created by Dr. Quack, along with every other Corplets Species. Specifically, the main Corplet species have five different variations appearing in the, with a total of six different variations. These Corplet variations share the same behavior with each other, only differing in appearances. There are more Corplet creations, but they appear as completely different creatures, such as bees, jellyfish, or even as giant orange grunts. Corplets may wear a military hat with a Sergeant symbol on it, indicating that they are the leader of the other Corplets around them. These Sergeant Corplets have two health, compared to the normal one health Corplets. When all nearby Sergeant Corplets are defeated, all normal Corplets will shudder in fear and staying in place which makes them open to attack. Corplets appear early in the game in Shipwreck Creek, guarding the Hivory Towers Entrance area. They often appear in groups, usually with one or more Sergeant Corplets. Corplets also appear as enemies in the Overworld of Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair. Name Origin Corplet is a play-on-words on the word "corporation" and the suffix "-let." "Corporation" refers to Capital B's business motives, and the suffix "-let" refers to an offspring of a species (such as piglet). Corplets are Capital B's lowest ranked employees on the promotion ladder. Appearance Corplets are blue gremlin-like creatures with purple eyes. They have a huge mouth, uneven eyes, pointy ears, and orange spikes on the top of their forehead. Corplets have a blue body with a yellow belly. Corplets in different worlds have different appearances based on their environment. Personality Corplets are brave and reckless, and they follow their leader: the Sergeant Corplet. They are very easily surprised when they see an enemy. If the Sergeant Corplet is defeated, the rest of the Corplets cower for a few seconds. Basic Variations World Variations There are a total of six different variations of Corplets, all containing the same behavior and stats. Abilities History Corplets were first shown on a Twitter post by Playtonic Games.https://twitter.com/PlaytonicGames/status/578603366344990720 On April 14, 2015, in celebration for reaching 30K followers on Twitter, Playtonic released a vine showcasing a Corplet's in-game modelhttps://twitter.com/PlaytonicGames/status/587967246372331520. His first appearance was in the Toybox+. Gallery Concept Art Keith.jpg|Concept art posted on Twitter. Screenshots Keith In-game Model.png|An early model MInionll.jpg|Corplets chasing the duo. Screenshot2.jpg Dr.QuackScreenshot.png SkeletonStew.jpeg Animated Reptile_Roll_Corplets.gif Trivia * In early development of the game, Corplets were referred to as "Keith Minions". ** In a DKVine Twitch stream of the Toybox+, Playtonic Games joined the Twitch chat, and a user named ThePurpleDragun asked "@PlaytonicGames, are the minions still named Keith?". Playtonic Games responded "@ThePurpleDragun Corplets."https://www.twitch.tv/dkvine/v/80987612 * In the coding, they are referred to as the "BaddieSquad". * "There's a one in 20 chance the leader of a group of enemies will have a pair of pants for a head" - Andy Robinson. ** In actuality, what this means is that when a Corplet Sergeant spawns, there is a one in twenty chance that instead of wearing the standard Sergeant's hat, it will be wearing a pair of shorts on top of its head, like the Naked Snowman from Glitterglaze Glacier. References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Corplets